deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Hive Mind
love the stage pics--MasterM 03:41, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! --Redscorpio90 08:10, 2 December 2008 (UTC) How The Hive Mind was created? Well, I am still not sure of that - most of forms are created from dead bodies but what was source of Hive creation? That.. Is one good question :D I guess it´s one of thosse ¨don´t ask don´t tell¨ situations :D Edit: I just thought of something, what if the Hive Mind is, in fact, alive? I don´t mean after Issac killed it but that it is (or rather, was) an living creature and not reanimated corpses like the rest of the necromorps. That could explain why it could have grown so big since it had 200 years of growing and getting stroger. As for how they created the Hive Mind there is a good chance that they used a living creature and injected it with.. Whatever they managed to create with the help of the red marker. And if not then i guess they took some synthetic flesh they had grown (probably to avoid trouble with the existing DNA, just a theory) and created the Hive Mind. --Freddex 00:50, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Or...maybe it's creation was an accident? Maybe the fact that the red marker was on the planet for 200 years and the marker itself could have mutated something, and then the Hive Evolved? Maybe it was the marker? Maybe it turned someone who secretly took steriods or something on the ship was turned into it. (my opinon crazy i know) : Well, while no exceedingly detailed information exists on the Hive Mind's creation, there are several things we know and can peace together via process of elimination and connectivity, using only the slightest amount of speculation. The Hive Mind seems to have formed from the dead skin cells of Dr. Clifton, noting that if this was not the case, the Necromorph DNA woujld have no telepathic controlling entity, thus preventing Clifton and Hogan from becoming necromorphs themselves. The Hive Mind appears to be a primary vector for the Necromorphs, in essence, acting as the progenitor for the entire species. Outside of the DNA composing itself, all other Necromorph DNA appears to be filial, being a secondary form of the DNA which explains why every organism infected doesn't become a Hive Mind; This does not imply that only the original strain could create a Hive Mind, it is very possible that if the Hive Mind dies (i.e. Isaac kills it), a certain energy signature or chemical extrogen is emitted allowing the creation of a new Hive Mind from the filial DNA (though, since the survival/sustainment of the DNA and the Necromorphs seems based on the Hive Mind's own telepathic communication, it is perhaps more likely the DNA simply becomes inert upon its death/metastasis.) : When the pedestal and the Marker were used to seal the Hive Mind away, it appears that the Necromorphs produced died off, but the Hive Mind remained alive in a form of metastasis, similar to the metastasis of Triop young. When awakened by the removal of the Marker, the Hive Mind became active again, spreading the infection once more (given the way the growth seemed to spread throughout the colony and the infection of the colonists in the morgue despite no noticeable contaminating agent, suggests the Hive Mind can release spores or some other extrogen which are infectious to dead tissue) and also building up its own biomass until it reached the proportions of the beast encountered by Isaac. Other then that, I cannot say anything more without entering into the realm of speculation. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I have the belief that this Hive Mind is what I call a "Pure Necromorph". This is a fan-name I have given to Necromorphs that do not use Host bodies, but have Pure Necromorph Bodies. Perhaps the Hive Mind was created by the DNA Codes, being born in a Necromorph body and taking control of the planet. As you notice, Necromorphs that do not inherit Host Bodies have large pulsing yellow Weak Points, so the Hive Mind must be Pure, not have stolen bodies. However, exiting my personal theory, it's most likely as Haegemonia said. Possibly a Host body was found, infected and started a growth rate like the Corruption has, turning into the massive beast we see. My idea was just pure speculation, and this theory seems most likely. Necromorph-X 08:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I give my opinion indipendently by my really bad spelling (yeah.... i hope that someone will find this theory interesting that bit the he need to correct my terrible english xD): 1) I belive the corruption is made of tissue : skin,hair and any kind of nothing more then simple dead cell. 2) Well, the Unitologyst belive that the marker is the key to gain the immortality after the dead. 3) So,what's up ? Have you noticed the tentacles that move out the dead necromorphs ? I think that the necromorphs are still subject toa slow decomposition process but they are also still immortal cause " living " thanks to the colony of parasites inside each ones that make some function working (maybe even a rebooted nervous sistem ?): you cannot really kill them, you can only cut muscle and bones so that they cannot move anymore. So, The tentacles that the necromorph move out from limbless holes got the scope to approach the near growing corruption and make the body and the mind of the single part of it and, adding corpes on corpes, you got then a " collective mind made of immortal thoughts of newborn lifes and regenerated dead tissue " - The Hive Mind Maybe the Marker is just a " Radio " whit a message inside it that is transmitted to the brain of the people reading to this trought perception : this messagge show a chance for" Life After The Death " and suggest to die to then start again from zero and for ever. Maybe the alien that made to Marker give to it the power to generate the " Dead Space " cause they wanted the people listening to it understand what happened and what will happens to them before they got killed by the angels of death that the necromporphs are ! The Necromorph Are A Bless !!! I hope that this text was not impossible to read : in the worst case, i am sorry ! ! 16:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Exxere 16:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Dead or what ? The Hive Mind control the necromorphs, Then Marker is in the place and the necromorphs died(or some thing like it). Then Isaac founds out that he is mad and the marker is extracted by Kendra, Isaac kills the Hive mind and goes to space back home. but in the ship a necromorph kills Issac and the game ends? if the Hive mind was dead the necromorps should be dead too right? Please some one explain me that. (sorry if i have some spelling mistakes. Its because i am Portuguese and i have same difficulties in english;) Firstly, it's never confirmed that the necromorphs are actually (permanently) dead, nor is it that the Hive Mind is dead; though it is likely given the impact by the chunk of earth. I'm not sure what you mean by "extracted again" as the events of Dead Space marked the first time that it was extracted - the first being the actual reverse engineering of the Black Marker, which happened several hundred years before. Lastly, Isaac is confirmed as being alive. That's not to say that that necromorph wasn't real or that it wasn't really Nicole; but regardless, he survived. Does that help? If you need any further explanation, please don't hesitate to contact me. --LBCCCP 14:20, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Seeing as there is a sequel to Dead Space, I'm gonna go ahead and guess that the Hive Mind wasn't the only controlling factor. Do I hear the sound of yet another ginormous boss battle?! Yes. Yes I do. DisMEMBAH 20:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Im pretty sure the Hive Mind is dead, it got smushed :p. Yeah i was wondering if there will be a final boss in Dead Space 2 also. (CrackShot 18:20, August 1, 2010 (UTC)) My idea is that the Hive Mind simply Controlled them, not completely linked o them. When it died, the Necromorphs probably got some free will back, but kept their natural life Cycle going. It is possible that the Necromorphs would create a new Hive Mind to control them, but this is pure speculation. Necromorph-X 08:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) What in the Hell. I recently completed Dead Space for the second time. I am annoyed. The Hive Mind, what is it made of? How long is it? Is it sentient? :None of those things are known as of now. SteveZombie 23:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :It's kinda obvious that it's made of people. it is said that the Hive Mind is somewhat sentient. Mercer says in the game that the Hive Mind has spoken to him on at least one occasion. then again, this may be because he is heavily hallucinating.( i say heavily because he has been alive for so long, therefore his exposure to the marker would be crippling. again this is only speculation on my part) As for made of? it seems to have the same type of colouation as the necromorphs and corruption itself, and is also similar the the Levaithan i find. therefore, seeing as the Hive Mind and subsequentally Necromorphs are assimilative/cecombaniant creatures, i would assume it is "made of" parts of humans, necromorphs, the planet, whatever it could "absorb". as to how long it is... Dude, its friggin' HUGE. I'd rather not think about how much MORE bigger it could be. other thoughts? im dying to know as well(if you'll pardon the pun) :) DisMEMBAH 17:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) The most logical theory is that, like the Corruption, the Hive Mind started as a simple infected Corpsse before it's cells multiplied numerously, before it turned into the massive beast. A good example of this Growth are the Guardians, which seem barely Human after maturing. Perhaps the Hive Mind has the same sort of growth as the Guardians. Necromorph-X 09:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) How It was Made? This is my theory on the Hive Mind. After beating dead space for god knows how much, I started to find something interesting about the Bosses from Dead Space and Dead Space Extraction. If you look closely at all. They all have something in common. My theory is that the corruption makes these big creatures and then as they go on, they evolve. Maybe these bosses are just stages of mutation that soon become seperate Hive Minds. I think the process goes like this. First its the Urchin, Then it turns into the Spider, After the spider it turns into a Slug, then into a Leviathan, after the Leviathan, it grows into a Hive Mind. I mean come on, after beating the slug and it goes off, you can see clearly the bottom of it has sorta like a face of the Leviathan. The mouths of all these creatures are the same to the Hive Mind. They all have Drag Tentacles as well. Take a good look at them and you'll see what I mean. The thing though is that maybe there is a second Hive Mind in Dead Space 2. On the Ishimura. And Isaac has to go on board to kill it. Please sign your posts, but regarding it, you seem to have got the order wrong. The Leviathen was before the Slug, and when I killed the Leviathen and Slug they were most certainly dead. The Slug may have survived and attacked the USM Valor, but the Leviathen was most Certainly dead, nd because it was in food Storage, there is not way it could have escaped into the vaccum of Space. The Urchin was also dead, as it fell, and as I said above, it could not have escaped. There was no way out large enough for the Urchin. Plus, the Spider was slightly alive, and like the Slug, it may hae attacked the Valor. It is a good theory, but impossible as most of the creatures were surely dead and couldn't escape from their destinaions. Plus, if the Slug were the Hive Mind, you realise the Hive Mind appeared in Extraction before the Urchin, Spider, Leviathen and Slug were defeated? Plus the Slug would have burnt to a crisp when entering orbit of the planet, becoming ashes. even the Hunter couldn't survive something like that. It's impossible as the Hive Mind was also being sealed in the planet by the Marker, and was most likely centuries old. Also, if the Ishimura does appear in Dead Space 2, the Hive Mind would likely not be able to fit in there, and most of the areas are enclosed and small, therefore they would not be good fighting areas. Necromorph-X 09:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I know every single one of them died in there, was just saying each one looks like a seperate stage to become a hive mind. Didnt mean that when you killed one, it would come back again but different. Idk its just something I thought about.. Also I'm very sure the Ishimura appears in Dead Space 2. How else would the infection get on board the sprawl? CEC JAKX 03:39 September 10, 2010 (EST) That is understandable, seeing as the Urchin's Mouth peice is certanily like that of the Hive Mind's, but I still find it hard to think of them as Hive Minds. Going off Topic, I'd like the Final Level of DS2 on board the Ishimura, fighting the Necromorphs. I'd like it if the Necros from the original were there, but in a ugly ravaged State, and the whole Level was in Zero-Gravity. Imagine a Hive Mind fight in Zero G. Sweet. Necromorph-X 16:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Indeed it would be sweet fighting a hive mind in zero-g, and I think that might be possible. For anyone who hasn't read Dead Space: Salvage yet, this is a spoiler! So Dont read! Unless you dont want to.. Anyways, While reading Salvage, Stefan Schneider was crossing the Ishimura on the outside, until he was followed and found by two Earth Government agents, while trying to escape, another Hive Mind appeared and distracted the agents as Stefan made his escape. My theory of another Hive Mind was indeed correct! But the theory of the bosses being stages however is still unknown. It actually shows more of the Hive mind this time, it moves across the Ishimura and is FREAKING HUGE!!! We indeed are going to see another Isaac and Hive mind fight in Dead Space 2! I hope it will be more intense! --CEC JAKX 12:27 December 8, 2010 (EST) Disfuntinol Necromorphs? Yes, this has been bugging me a while now. If the Hive Mind is linked to Every single Necromorph and controls them, giving them objectives and such, what happens to the Necromorphs once the Hive Mind has died? Do they gain free will or becme less agressive? I'm slightly confused by this... Necromorph-X 18:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC)